


The Raphael Dilemma

by Kalorii



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Fingerfucking, Hands-free Orgasm, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of OT4, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo is tired of his older brother always managing to evade his chance to turn the tables on him. With a chance and a rope, he finally succeeds and with better results than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raphael Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> It only took me forever but I return with another fic!
> 
> This came from a prompt sent by [xxnerdfighterxx](http://xxnerdfighterxx.tumblr.com/) who asked for:
> 
> _...a RaphxMikey fic where Mikey ties Raph up and has him watch him masturbate? :D_
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Definitely a challenge since I've never written for Raph or Mikey so hopefully I got it right. :|

There had been little surprise among the brothers that Michelangelo was the most playful of them all in regards to sex. Frankly, they would have been surprised if he wasn't.

All too often, one of them would let Mikey sucker them into one thing or another. Leo would find their positions flipped and he would end up singing the praises of his little brother. Donnie would be working on something important only to sit down after getting up and finding Mikey under his desk, coaxing his cock out of its hiding spot.

Raphael had never been spared these situations but it was harder to actually make the situation work in Mikey's favour. His muscled brother was, as one expected, dominant and didn't always care to be the one on the bottom. That usually meant "losing" in his mind and even Leo had tried to persuade him more than once to switch places. Mikey remembered spying on a situation like that once and he wondered if Leo only suggested it because he would get it so hard afterwards.

While Mikey was the last one that anyone would imagine to cook up any kind of deep schemes, he'd been working on the problem of Raphael for a while now. He didn't want to include Leo or Donnie because those two could easily team up to give Raph a hard time when they wanted. No, he wanted - _needed_ \- it to be him on his own.

Things were the same as they usually were with Mikey between Raph's legs, eagerly going after his brother's emerging cock. He tried to ignore the pressing hand on the back of his head. As if he had no idea what he was doing after all this time and he needed a guide. Sex was one of the easiest things to get the hang of. However, if Raph were more aware of what was going on around him, he'd likely be more insistent with that hand.

Giving no warning, Mikey reached behind him and whipped out the rope he had with practised ease. Catching Raph off guard was a treat in and of itself but determination kept Mikey focused until he had his older brother tied up properly.

"Mikey!" Raph growled, struggling in his bonds.

"Chill, bro. You've eluded Doctor Sexenstein for way too long."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Could you not call yourself that ever again? Playtime's over, untie me."

Being who he was, Mikey couldn't help but reach forward, running his fingertip under Raph's chin. He got the expected glare as his brother shook his head, trying to get away from the touch.

"When I get out of this, you're going to regret it, Mikey."

Mikey laughed playfully, shifting to sit on the end of Raph's bed. He was already half-hard from what he'd been doing and he heard a soft intake of breath as he leaned back, exposing himself to his brother. One hand reached down to stroke his own cock, feeling it harden under his practised touch. "Am I _really_ , Raph?" he practically purred, flicking his tail.

His taunt was greeted by silence, his brother torn between obvious rage at his situation and watching Mikey's hand stroking himself. It made it sweeter, looking at Raph's own erection twitch slightly. There was a slight chance that he wouldn't be throttled once he let Raph out of his bindings.

"You like that, don't you? Yeah, you do," Mikey teased, sliding the palm of his hand up his own length.

The only response he got was a muted grunt as his brother shifted to get more comfortable. Obviously this was a minor victory for Michelangelo but he wisely held his victory dance back. All Raph needed was a small opening to somehow get free and then do whatever he wanted to his little brother. As hot as it was to think of his brother fucking him hard into the bed like he did to Leo, he really wanted a different outcome for their playtime.

Mikey's free hand shot up to blindly reach for a tube he knew was on a shelf. Since they'd explored this new side of themselves, Donatello had insisted on distributing tubes of lubricant around the lair. All of them were in not-so obvious places for times when they simply couldn't control their hormones. Donnie had insisted they play it safe and they all managed to agree on that.

He said nothing as he put a drop of the lube on his palm before rubbing it on his dick. Raph's eyes went wide and it didn't take much to figure out where his mind had gone. It was Mikey's turn to roll his eyes, shaking his head. "Not what I'm aiming for, bro," he muttered.

"I knew that," Raph grumbled, his tone suggesting everything but.

No, this was fun for two though only one had the ability to jerk it. He tossed the tube haphazardly back up to his shelf, hearing things clack together as he did. He'd organize it again later.

Shifting himself on the bed, Mikey rubbed a finger along the underside of his cock, rolling his fingertip in the excess lube. He churred softly, a grin tugging at his lips as he put on a little show for his brother. From the position he was in, it was easy to think he was alone. His hand twisted and his thumb rubbed hard over the tip of his cock, his churring turning into the first low groan after a few strokes. Normally he was loud when he was with his brothers, not so much on his own. Years of practise to hide what he was doing in his bedroom helped with that.

The finger that had collected a decent amount of lube slipped down further and Mikey lifted one leg to give himself better access. His fingertip played at his hole, drawing a throaty groan from Raph as it slipped in. Another chuckle left the younger turtle, his tail curling slightly as he probed for that sweet spot inside of him.

His hand squeezed his cock and he gasped, tilting his head back with a moan as he stroked himself again. He'd found it and without much thinking. Pleasured jolts went through him as he pressed against the spot again and again, his churrs and moans getting louder.

Looking down at Raph, he could see the strain on his face and how hard he was. Mikey grinned, spreading his legs a little bit more. "Donnie's got a toy now, did ya know that?" he said, his voice rough. "I should borrow it sometime and use it on you."

Somehow, Mikey got the feeling that Raph would be far less likely to fight it now. He was obviously enjoying it all despite his restraints and lack of stimulation. His brother's shifting had allowed him to get a bit of friction from the bed but it wouldn't be enough to get him off. At least, he didn't think it would be. He'd feel incredibly accomplished if he could get Raph off without laying a finger on him. More than his older brother could ever claim to have done and definitely one to add to his resume.

One foot darted out to brush along Raph's cock, feeling it leap to his touch. Just hearing his name drop from his brother's lips in such a way made Mikey churr. All of this was because of him and he'd be loathe to leave his job unfinished.

As he was lacking the toy, Mikey made due with his finger that was now pumping in and out of his hole quickly. He'd gotten it down now, his fingertip rubbing against the spot that drove him wild, making him less focused on Raph and more on his own need.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned loudly, hand stroking himself faster as he started pressing up with his fingertip. It made his hips thrust upward to the point where he was fucking his own hand. He could feel the extra movement on the bed as Raph's own desperation escalated, soft grunts mingling with Mikey's churrs and other noises.

"Raph," Mikey whined as he cracked open an eye, seeing his brother's needy gaze locked on him. He felt a tremor go through him and he tilted his head back with a low groan.

It took almost no time at all before he pressed his finger up hard and squeezed his cock again with a loud cry of Raph's name. His legs curled up and he stroked himself with that tight grip, squeezing every last drop of come onto his own plastron. The rest of it ran down over his thumb and down his cock. Always so messy.

Slipping his finger free of his hole, Mikey pushed himself up to see that the mess was definitely not confined to himself. He'd clearly missed the signs of Raph's own orgasm which was now obvious from the mess of come that was on the bed. If he weren't still riding his post-orgasmic high, Mikey would have claimed victory more vocally.

He lifted his own hand up to lap his come off his thumb, smirking with his tongue out at the groan that fell from his older brother.

"Should I get Donnie's toy?"

Raphael grunted. "You know payback is going to be a bitch, little brother."

Taking that as a "yes", Mikey got to his feet and stood there for a moment while he tried to steady himself. "Counting on it, Raph."

It clearly took Raph by surprise and he sat up as much as he could in his bonds. "Well, good." He grinned a little, nodding his head to the door. "Don't keep me waiting or I might pay you back sooner than you think."

For once, he didn't need to be told twice. Mikey so did love getting one up on his brothers.


End file.
